Tremors
by BlondeAmbition25
Summary: A secret Resistance mission pulls Rey away from her training to face the ultimate test. What will happen when she comes face to face with the one adversary who still sends tremors down her spine, and will Light and Dark prevail or mix to shades of Gray? Post TFA Reylo, will start mild but be rated M for inevitable smuttiness.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I did, I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and is not intended to produce monetary gains.**

 **A/N: This story takes place post-TFA, and makes certain assumptions about Rey and Kylo Ren, primarily that they are not related. I realize there is a decent chance they will be, but the Rey/Kylo dynamic is just so rich with possibilities and fun that I can't resist. So if nothing else, I shall live in blissful ignorance until the fateful day Episode VIII is released. I encourage feedback of all kinds unless it is rude and hostile. You have the right to your opinion, but I have the right to read your douche-y comment and call you a douche from the privacy of my home.**

Master Luke has been worried. Despite his façade, she felt it in him, the hesitation in his glance at the proposition.

"She is not yet ready." He had told Leia, after she had sent an urgent request for them to return to the new Resistance base on Yavin IV for a reconnaissance mission.

"Luke we have no other choice, no one is better suited than her, and this could mean a huge victory against the First Order, not to mention saving thousands of innocent lives." General Organa had just finished describing to them a sensitive mission. Resistance spies had come across information that contained details of a hidden First Order Base on the world of Heruvion, home to known First Order sympathizers. The information supposedly outlined the schedule for reconstructing a new weapon of mass destruction, and also the key battle plans for the coming months.

The kicker was that the base was in a desert area of the planet, and was underground. Part of the reason this sensitive information had been kept at this particular location was because of access; the only unguarded entryway was a 10 story deep vertical canyon. In addition to the tricky access, in order to be successful, the information would have to be gathered undetected, otherwise the battle plans would simply be changed and all benefit would be lost. They needed someone with excellent climbing abilities, the ability to go unnoticed, and a penchant for survival. In other words, they needed Rey.

Luke stared back at his twin sister, undoubtedly exchanging unspoken words.

"She is ready, you know it's true, and we need her." Luke breathed slowly and turned back to Rey.

"Padawan, are you willing to take on the risks of this mission?" Rey had looked up at him with wide eyes and then they immediately darted to her feet. Over the past few months of training and honing her newly discovered force abilities, Rey's confidence had improved quite a bit, however she still had some hesitation. This would be her first mission; would she be able to complete it? What if she failed? Rey took a deep breath and let her worries dissipate and her inner strength replace them, then she looked back up at him and let her chin ever so slightly raise up.

"Yes Master Luke, it will be difficult, but I know I can do it."

That had been nearly a day ago, and now Rey sat piloting the IPV-1 Imperial Patrol Vehicle she had been set up with as she made her approach to Heruvion. The planet looked sparse, but the main capital city of Ardyyk stood out as a patch of sparkling lights amid the desert. According to their information, the hidden base was not far from the city, likely so spacecraft could come and go undetected from the typical traffic. Her decent was relatively uneventful, and she set the craft down in a public shipyard where she collected her pack and paid the attendant the necessary fees.

Before she had left, they had crafted a back story to use if anyone became suspicious of her presence: she was a scout named Florence for a trader who specialized in old speeders and small ships, and she was simply in town to look for anything that stood out and may be of value to her boss. The hope was, that no questions would be asked, or at least not by anyone who could be swayed with a simple mind trick. There was a spy of the rebellion already stationed on the planet who owned a small inn. While she had not spoken with him, she was informed he was a Kitonak named Plerk and would be expecting her. Somewhat exhausted from the travel, Rey rented a small speeder bike, hoisted her pack over her shoulders, and headed towards the inn. It was plain and inoffensive from the outside, a rigid and boxy construction that seemed to perfectly reflect the modern city landscapes combined with the desolate desert on the horizon, and in the night sky the small lights slightly twinkled. There were only a few small vehicles in the front, and a sign reflected that there was vacancy.

After disembarking from the speeder and parking it in the front, Rey walked through the main doors and noticed a pudgy and stocky creature standing behind the counter. His pronounced nose perked up on her entrance, and she could only assume he was Plerk. As she approached him, she distinctly smelled some sort of pleasant vanilla aroma.

"Good evening, my name is Florence and I believe you had a room set aside for me?" The creature very slowly took a breath in and out.

"Ahhhh….yes….I believe we do…." The sentence took him about three times as long as she felt was typical, and then he very slowly turned and trudged over to the wall behind him, where he pressed a button and revealed a small door with a key card. With sloth like urgency, he then pressed another button to reveal a hidden compartment with a small holo pad, then turned back and handed both of them to her.

"Your…room….number….is 885….on…the…eighth…floor. If…there…is…anything…you…need…don't…hesitate….to…ask." Her delicate calloused hands reached out and gathered the items from him as she smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you; there actually is one small thing. Is there somewhere close by where I might be able to get something to eat?"

"Just…down…the…way…small…cantina."

"Thank you again." Rey headed up the lift which swiftly took her to the eighth floor. Upon arriving, she was happy to discover that the floor seemed to be totally vacant with the exception of herself. As she waved the key card in front of the access pad, a door lifted to reveal the sizeable accommodations she had been given. A large, comfortable bed was in the middle of the room, and a large window revealed breathtaking views of the city's landscapes with various craft speeding by.

A small closet was in the corner, and when she opened it, she saw a note which read "Sometimes what we seek is not up in the clouds but hidden within us at our own feet." A riddle of some kind perhaps? Hidden and feet. Something was hidden below it. Reached out with the force, she surveyed the floor of the closet and found a small indent. When she fiddled with it for a second, the panel emitted a small his, and rose slightly. She opened it up to reveal a hidden storage area, where she deposited the holopad Plerk had given her and some of her other sensitive items.

With that she wrapped a large cloak around herself to offer some discretion and warmth from the night's chill, and headed back to get something to eat at the cantina down the road. As she navigated the streets, various beings whizzed past her, not giving her so much as a second glance. It seemed everyone in Ardyyk had nothing but their own agendas in mind, making this mission perhaps easier than she had anticipated. She approached a discreetly hidden lot with a small neon sign that read "Cantina", the force compelled her towards it, and she assumed this must be the place Plerk had referred to.

It was as normal a cantina as anyone would expect for a world such as this, with all of the typical local colors and characters present. A low profile, some food and drink, and she would be nothing more than a ghost in the night to the crowd present. Out in the corner, she spotted a small circular booth where she would be able to remain in the shadows, and she gracefully glided over and sat herself while the waiter scampered over between tables.

Starving on Jaaku had made her appreciative of any real meal, even one in a hole in the wall such as this. The meat was strange and greasy, but it tasted like a meal fit for a king as it filled her growling stomach after the long journey. Although tempted by some of the Corellian Whiskey, she settled for a warm cider of sorts, and sipped carefully while she allowed herself a bit of relaxation.

As she surveyed the floor, she noticed a few bounty hunters making under the table deals, some card games that ranged from friendly and boisterous to cutthroat, and a few space cowboys who were trying their luck at a beautiful Twi'lek perched at the bar. She was very breathtaking, and Rey couldn't help but look at all the attention she was receiving and then look somewhat sullenly down at herself and her rough hands and dingy attire. _What a feeling that must be_ , she mused, _to be wanted by others, to be sought after and courted_. The feeling led to a darkness and sorrow within her, so she quickly shoved it aside and focused on some of the other cantina activities. Rey lavished the experience, and closed her eyes as she soaked in the pure energy from all of the hustle and bustle.

Just as she eased into her warm drink and the warm atmosphere, a tremor rubbed her mind and a shiver went straight up her spine. The force disturbance was so strong it nearly took the air out of her chest, and she instinctively put up her mind barriers as quickly as possible as a last ditch attempt to avoid her signature being picked up. Slowly, she reached down to her wrapped garment and pulled it up to cover more of her face.

The waves reverberated off of her chest, each one a sonic pulse that sent all of her nerves buzzing like hundreds of tiny insects frantically fluttering their wings. Whatever it was, it was getting closer, stronger with the passing parsecs, but she was frozen, worried that any sudden movement or haste would only bring unnecessary attention to herself. Suddenly, the vibrations hit a crescendo and her eyes instinctively darted to the direction it was coming from: a dark cloaked figure. A movement of a shadow, the dark figure lumbered to the main bar and a black leather gloved hand beckoned and indicated a beverage to the bartender.

It was almost as if she no longer had any control over herself, as her eyes remained glued and focused on the stranger's every move. It was time to go, to avoid the danger, but it was hopeless and she simply had to stay. In one fluid motion, the strange force beacon removed his hood, revealing a head of tousled black curls, and a dark closely cut beard to match it.

But no, she had felt something like this before. There was a familiarity to it, a cold comfort that could never be replicated, but it couldn't possibly be what she remembered from before. But then, as if on cue, the man turned his face and she could see the distinct strong nosed profile and dark pooled eyes. Without warning their eyes locked, the surrounding scene of the bar seemed to freeze and then blur and fade, leaving the two of them alone. It was him, it couldn't be, but it was. Kylo Ren.

 _I see you…_

The echoed words in her head sent her catapulting back into reality as the surroundings and chatter came back to her senses, and one of her hands immediately reached down to her lightsaber. The feel of the hard metal under her cloak gave her some sense of security, knowing it was still faithfully at her side if she needed it. That was long enough, she was endangering the mission every second she stayed here, she was playing with fire and knew better than to wait around until it started to burn. Master Luke would surely be ashamed of her right now. Making slow concise movements, she tossed a few credits on the table and stood, making her way back out towards the small speeder bike. Mounting it, she pointed in the direction of her lodging, and didn't look back the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey tossed and turned all night, and what little sleep she did get was plagued with images of those dark piercing eyes and the sonic fluttering until she would wake in a sweat, his words echoing over and over again in her head. Her mind recreating the scene of the forest they last fought in on Starkiller Base, the cold snow melting in through her boots, and the fog of her own body heat and her saber curling in tendrils around her.

"Well Scavenger, we meet again. Now that I've healed, let's see who really has the upper hand." The handsome young man in front of her sneered, the scar she had given him mottled in the light of his red saber. His shiny black curls framing his face in disarray as he charged forward and delivered a strike, her own blue saber rising up to block. There was more intensity this time, he was harder to push off, she could feel the physical and mental force of him pressing down on her.

"Not as easy this time is it?" He responded, as if reading her thoughts, "Perhaps now it has become more clear the power I really have, and that it is not something to be easily trifled with." Each blow she blocked pushed her down further, and she stumbled and fell to her knees on the ground. Kylo Ren kicked her saber effortlessly to the side, leaving her unarmed and at his mercy.

"Ah, this is more like it." A smile of pleasure spread across his face and he took a deep satisfying breath. His red blade came up to hover next to her face, and his black boot gently raised her chin so her eyes met his own eyes, dark, seemingly vacant, but holding the spark of some fire buried deep within.

"Your place in front of me should be on your knees, calling me Master as my dutiful Apprentice. There's no use fighting it, the force desires it to be so." Rey looked away from his eyes, feeling as if they were exposing her in a way she was not comfortable with. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw the red blade extinguish and Ren had dropped to his own knees and pulled her face towards him with a cold leather gloved hand.

"If you only knew the things I could do for you too. You would be my queen, fight by my side, I would give you everything you ever dreamed you wanted and more. Every pleasure…" She was frozen as his gloved hand began to trail down her face softly, along her neck, resting in the hollow spot below her throat and above the swell of her small breasts.

"…you could ever imagine." His eyes looked into hers and then to her lips, flickering back and forth between the two, a new hunger growing behind them. Rey squeezed her eyes shut but could still feel the trace of his hand.

"No, this isn't real, this is just a dream!" When she opened her eyes she was panting and sweating in a mass of rolled up sheets in her bed on Ardyyk, but she swore she could still feel his hands on her face, fingers slowly pulling away with a ghostlike whisper.

This was surely going to complicate things, the real question was, had he really identified her, or was he merely alerted there was a force sensitive individual present using cloaking techniques, and wanted to offer intimidation?

There was no way to tell, and for all she knew he hadn't identified her at all. Rey was confident enough in her mind barriers, and having faced him before. She had grown more since he had interrogated her, become more powerful, she should have no fear that he had read her. Besides, after she had come all this way and been entrusted with this mission, there was no way she was going to go crying to Master Luke now, and abandon everything because she had "maybe" seen and been identified by Kylo Ren. Perhaps it hadn't even been him, maybe it was just someone who looked like him and brought back bad memories. Deep within her being though, she knew that argument didn't add up.

Fatigued from lack of sleep, she pulled herself from bed and took a hot shower in some effort to wash away the events from the night before. The hot steam wrapped around her, allowing more blood to flow through her body, like a cocoon of comfort. Her hands pressed against the shower wall as she tilted her head down and allowed the stream of water to flow through her hair, trickling down her neck to pool at the base where his fingers had in her dream. There was a flash as she remembered the piercing way his eyes had studied her, but she quickly shook herself upright, and immediately turned the stream off and decided it was time to get out. She pulled some drab leggings and a cloak on and then fastened her booties. Plerk had sent up some small exotic fruits, and she gently bit into one while she pulled the holopad from its hiding spot in the closet.

Within the holopad were several schematics of the secret base in addition to some messages sent by the Resistance. She proceeded to notify them that she had arrived as planned and would be proceeding with some field work to identify the location of the entrance, which was still an unknown. While the data they had collected so far had narrowed down the entry location, it was still a 20 mile area; almost a needle in a haystack, but not quite. With the tools and the force she should be able to hone in on the heat signature of the base to find it exactly, and then she need only plan for her entry.

After exchanging morning pleasantries with Plerk, she proceeded to her speeder bike and mounted it. She pulled a small navigational holo from her cloak which pointed in the appropriate direction, and then she was off. After several minutes, the busy cityscape began to fade and the desert surrounded her. It was not much different from Jakku, and she felt almost as if she were at home again on her beat up speeder venturing to collect scrap parts. The beating sun and the abrasive sand would probably be painful to most, but to Rey it felt like nothing, she had become numb to it over years and years of daily abuse.

She approached the area and slowed her bike, stretching out with the force like she was reaching for something hidden on a high shelf that was just out of range. There was nothing, and she continued, reaching out until she felt a small ping. Quickly, she steered the bike in that direction, and the feeling grew as she got closer and closer to it, until finally in the distance she could see a fissure in the sand. From her pocket, she pulled out the navi-holo and switched it to show heat traces. The three dimensional representation outlined perfectly what looked very much like a base. Rey couldn't help but show a smile at her discovery, given that thus far, her mission had not exactly gone according to plan.

"Ah, there you are."

"You should have left when you had the chance." The deep mechanical voice from behind her startled her and she toppled over her bike, crawling backwards away from the figure.

"So surprised? I know you saw me, I know you felt it. That should have been enough to make you leave and run as far away from me as possible, but you didn't did you?" Kylo spoke with impatience, as if he was waiting to get to something and didn't want to waste any time trying to explain himself.

"I have nothing to say to a petulant child who murders his own father." Rey responded with defiance, despite the fact that she was almost visibly shaking.

"Ha. Oh yes of course, Han Solo. He has been dead and gone now for five months, it is time you put him in the past and look to your future."

"My future with you as my teacher I presume, well I hate to disappoint you but you're too late, I already have a teacher and he is far superior to you in every way." Rey looked around her and started to fiddle into her robes for her saber but her hands were shaky and clumsy.

"I can see your fear through your strong words, it's rolling off of you in waves, and I must say it is intoxicating." There was something in his voice, just like in her dream, something that gave her pause and worried her. She brushed it off and closed her eyes to take a deep breath in and realign herself.

"There is no fear, fear leads to anger."

"Oh, well I can only imagine who imparted that pearl of wisdom upon you, which means you've moved to the next level of your training. Perhaps we should see how far you've progressed?" With that he unsheathed the saber concealed under his robes and ignited it before her. The force finally clicked in to her and her confidence quickly followed, without a second hesitation she reached within her own belt and pulled the blue saber from its holster, presenting it in a defensive position in front of her.

They sparred back and forth blocking each other's parries and thrusts, the energy between them swelling and growing with their movements. Unlike her dream, she felt equally matched and not overcome with his attack. With each strike and step Ren took towards her, she equally struck and pushed him back. The power flow was palpable, and unlike anything Rey had experienced before training with Master Luke, only to be compared to her previous encounter with Ren. After what seemed like an eternity of exchanging blows, they stood at a standstill, chests heaving from the physical efforts, gasping for air as sweat trickled from their limbs in the hot sun.

"You feel it, you have to." He asked her in almost a whisper with a sort of need she couldn't put her finger on.

"Yes, I feel it." She replied back to him, the exhaustion making her less prone to antagonizing him.

"It's unlike anything I have ever felt before; it feels like being in the eye of a cyclone or a tornado. You belong to me; the force is telling us that." He said it as if it were fact, and there was no denying it.

"I belong to no one."

"You must belong to me, there is no other way, the force has drawn us together again."

"Well, if that's true then I suppose you shall have to find me again." He gave her what she perceived to be a quizzical expression through his mask, and gathering what energy she had left within her, she shoved all of her strength towards shutting down Kylo Ren's consciousness. His knees wobbled and he gently collapsed into the sand. She hopped on her speeder and went as far away as she could, feeling the immense sinking in her stomach of inevitable failure. The mission was blown; she needed to consult with the others to find out what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Just a little more scene setting and plot building and we're off to the good stuff…_

Rey paced back and forth in her room with her hands set firmly on her hips. She would try to get a secure transmission and await instructions before determining whether or not to leave. In the meantime she would have to lay low and try to avoid any further entanglements with Kylo Ren.

Drawing the shades to the window closed, she pulled out the holopad and jumped on to a scrambled transmission line. Luke and Leia's images rose up waiting to greet her. Rey took a deep breath and steadied her voice to relay her failure.

"I regretfully have to inform you that I fear the mission has been compromised. Kylo Ren is here and has approached me. I fought him and was able to escape, but I'm not sure how much longer it will be before he and the First Order discover my location." Luke and Leia looked at one another, and Master Luke took a breath while he stroked his beard thoughtfully with one of his hands.

"Proceed with the mission," Luke said flatly while at his side Leia seemed to knowingly grin.

"Master Luke do you really think that's a good idea? What if he should find me again?" Rey did not understand this logic, surely she would end up dead, or worse.

"I believe the force has been orchestrating this scenario for us. This will be a great test Padawan, but it is one that you must take. It is clear that you have an effect on Ben, and as great of an adversary as he is, perhaps the key to his redemption lies with you. When you were a youngling, Ben always took a special liking to you, which I assume is part of why he spared you and Finn but not the others. The force has bonded you, perhaps you will succeed where I have failed."

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. This would be suicide, how could she be expected to walk right into enemy hands? What if he were to take her before Snoke, torture her? It didn't make sense, but if she trusted anyone in this entire galaxy, she trusted Luke.

"Yes Master, if that is what you wish, then I shall do my best to try." Rey tried to maintain a straight and obedient expression, but she could feel the fear coming out in her eyes, making itself known.

"Rey, my Master once told me 'do or do not, there is no try'. Let the force guide you, keep strength in your resolve, and you will not fail. May the Force be with you."

With that the transmission blurred and cut out. _That's it then?_ At this point there was no choice, there was no need to continue hiding in shadows and covering her steps, no use delaying and allowing him more time to scheme. Rey sat back on her knees and dug through her pack, finding her climbing gear, and more tactical attire for her decent into the base. With haste, she shoveled down a meal Plerk had sent up when she had returned, changed her clothing, and then swung her pack over her shoulder and headed out to her bike.

The journey out to the base was a bit different this time around, the coolness that washed over the desert as the sun set seemed to mimic the chill of fear she had as she went to inevitably cross paths with Kylo Ren once more. Her confidence in the mission was weak, and she was uncertain, both as she had been taught were a sure combination to put her at risk. Even the air had an unsettling silence about it, not a creature in sight, and as the fissure grew closer, she put her force barriers up as strong as she could get them to prevent any allusions of her presence from being broadcasted to Ren.

Once she was a reasonable walking distance, she dismounted the bike and went on her way, her feet gently sinking into the sand with each step. Rey tried to keep her calm by imagining she was simply on one of her day trips to an old Star Destroyer, easy in and easy out. As she approached the edge, she peered into the steep cavern, and again felt a small ripple of his presence, inevitably waiting somewhere in the fortress below.

There was nothing good to tie off to here at the top, but when she looked down she saw a small turret that would do just fine and was only a short way. Without much debate, Rey grabbed a hold of the top edge and began free climbing in the direction of the turret; this would be the hard part. She centered herself with the force, giving her superior balance and grip, feeling the cold metal surface and reaching through it to give herself better traction. It didn't take very long to get to the turret, and she pulled the rope from her pack and fastened it securely, tugging it a few times to make sure it was good and tight. The other end of the rope was then snapped into place on her belt and her feet pressed against the wall as she pulled out a set of gloves and used her teeth to help get them on.

Rey steadied herself and closed her eyes, again picturing the maneuver she had performed what seemed like a million times before, then loosened the device on her belt and pushed off of the wall with her feet, plummeting gracefully further into the deep, dark, and ominous oblivion.

As she continued to push off of the side wall and descend further and further, small lights became visible and grew closer, and she prepared herself to land, setting her feet softly down on the rocky surface, hastily pulling the rope from her belt and proceeding to an open walkway. Judging from her map, this entry point was intended for emergency purposes only, and the base's living quarters would be approached first. Black shiny walls and the occasional panel of bright buttons passed by her as she scurried through, occasionally looking behind herself, and reaching out with the force to identify if any of the lifeforms in the area were alerted.

She approached a hexagonal break in the corridor, which had 5 other corridor options to choose from. Rey pulled out her small holo to determine which was the appropriate corridor to follow, but just as she determined which was correct, she felt a much stronger reverberation in the force and the doors all began to seal closed. Running up to the correct door she slapped against it in frustration and then turned to find herself face to face with the dark mask himself.

"I have anticipated your return." Rey spun around looking for a panel or some sort of alternate exit.

"Don't bother, there is no escape from this room besides me. I figured Luke Skywalker and Han Solo's foolishness would have rubbed off on you enough to give you delusions of grandeur." She reached for her saber but in her confusion and haste he was faster, calling it to his own hand before she could grab it.

"I told you that belonged to me." He secured it to his belt and then pulled off his helmet and set it down on the ground, the sight of his handsome face taking Rey by surprise, just as it did when he had interrogated her months ago. Resting in thought, Ren looked quite pleased with himself and having the upper hand in the situation.

Shaken, she suddenly became aware of the closing gap between them, and it seemed he was suddenly mere inches away. There was a very singular aroma of leather, sandalwood, corellian whiskey, and what she could only identify as the distinct scent a man gave off. As she breathed it in her nostrils, she felt a tingling sensation through her core that sent a shiver down her back. It made her want to grab him by his cloaks and pull him in closer to get a bigger and better whiff of it directly off of him. Her eyes in an almost drunken fashion half closed and he smirked as he looked back at her.

"What is it scavenger? Do you see something you like?" A gloved hand reached out to stroke her chin but she defensively jerked back from it.

"No I don't see anything I like." Rey snapped back, turning her gaze to the ground so her discomfort would be less visible to him. Kylo Ren let out a laugh at her behavior, a low guttural sound that only intensified what she was trying to push away.

"Ah, but you feel it. You can deny it all you want, but your body betrays you." She looked up to meet his searing dark brown gaze.

His face, she had an overwhelming impulse to reach out and touch it, to see how it felt under her fingers, the feel of his skin on her own, the rough whiskers that had only recently been grown out. Perhaps smooth away a strand of hair which effortlessly grazed his pale skin, a stark black against porcelain. No, that was wrong, why would she want to do that? Kylo Ren let out another low chuckle and circled behind her.

"You know, it is entertainment enough to listen to you fight with yourself so frequently. And on such trivial matters as natural instinct."

"I am repulsed by my instincts!" She turned and spat back to him. It was impossible to fight though, it seemed every time she looked away, the urge to look back and feel the intensity again immediately rose.

"As we often are, but that doesn't make them simply vanish away, or cease to exist. To think how easy it would be if one could just simply wish away desires and have them disappear forever." He seemed to muse to himself for a second, but his block was too strong and she couldn't see into his head as to what he might have been referring to specifically. He broke out of the thought and rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Enough of the chit chat, you're in my world now Rey, and there is a long arduous road ahead for you. Which reminds me," the glint in his eye terrified her, what sort of horrors he may have cooked up.

"I have a favor to repay you." Rey didn't have much time to consider the words, as the black walls around her seemed to close in until there was nothing but blackness in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some borderline Non-con at the beginning of this chapter, for those who may be sensitive to it.**

She was cold, shivering. That's all Rey could feel when she came to, the stark cold in the dark cell, just like the desert nights when she would wake shaking like a leaf. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she took note of her surroundings and rose slowly to her feet. The walls were etched out of the stone and she was within some small cavern, trapped behind bars. Her dirty calloused fingers wrapped slowly around the bars shaking them to test for some sort of weakness she knew deep down she would not find. Rey paced back and force and then stopped and reached out with the force, but it was all the same, lifeless and dark nothingness. After hurling a few nearby loose rocks against the bars, Rey rested her back resigned against the stone wall, sinking to a seated position and wrapping her cloak around her as best she could for warmth. She seemed to fall back asleep for a short time, but a disturbance in the force shook her back to life and she found herself panting deep breaths in the dark, the vapor from her breath visible in the little light she had.

She knew he was there before she saw him lurk out from the shadows, and she stood up, rigid and awkward in an attempt to look strong, her chin defiantly pointed upwards.

"I see you've finally awaken, would you care for something to eat?" His voice was cold and mechanical.

"I don't care for anything you offer me."

"So charming, I try to show consideration and what should I receive? You realize your feeble attempts at resistance have no weight here, you might as well spare yourself the humiliation," he said calmly to her, but she maintained her position.

"Very well, I suppose we should start your training now. Kneel." He crossed his arms and spoke firmly.

Rey shook slightly, partially shivering and partially in fear as she was unarmed. She focused and reached out with the force, tried to push him with all of her might as she had done before, but she was too weak from fatigue and lack of food to maintain appropriate concentration and she only grunted in frustration at her attempts. Kylo took a wider stance and unfolded his arms, indulging in a momentary laugh at her efforts.

"Shall I repeat myself scavenger? On. Your. Knees." The response was pointed and firm, but Rey maintained her ground, staring back into the black oblivion inside the emotionless helmet that stared back at her.

"Very well." Kylo extended an arm towards her and focused, she felt the intrusion immediately and fought arduously against it to no avail. It started as a prickling sensation in the back of her mind, and then as it slowly grew like numbing molasses flowing through her brain, she found her limbs no longer were in her control. It made her feel entirely exposed, just as it had when he had controlled her in the forest, as if she was standing before him naked and he was free to look wherever he pleased. She pushed against it and moaned in agony as she tried to force the feeling back but there was nothing. As if stuck in a dream, she found herself kneeling before him.

She was frozen in place, and continued to shiver and breathe heavily in his presence. A gloved hand wrapped itself in her hair, almost tenderly at first, running down the side of her face, and then wrapping around and yanking backwards to force her face upwards to him.

"Take down my pants." The voice said smoothly to her. Rey's eyes widened in surprise and fear at his request, and she felt tears begin to prickle behind her eyes.

"No!"

"Take them down." His voice grunted more now, getting terse in anger. She found her hands move of their own accord up the back of his legs and to the front of his trousers, horrified at the movement of her hands.

"Please don't make me do this," Rey begged as her fingers began unfastening the button and zipper in front, she couldn't fathom the thought of being controlled to do such a thing.

"Your master can be merciful if you treat him as such," her hands stopped.

"Please…"

"Please…?"

"Please Master, please don't make me do this." Suddenly it was as if a strong breeze passed through the room and she was free again and fell over exasperated on her hands.

"I told you before you belong to me, if you show me allegiance I will reward you, if you show me defiance there will be consequences. Let this serve as a warning." Rey scooted away from him in a crab walk into the corner of the cell, and the black face stared at her for what seemed like several minutes. His expression was concealed, but she could have sworn she felt an emotion off of him that was unrecognized. It felt like the warmth of a small candle in the dark room, it felt like compassion, concern, but it was fleeting.

"I'll have some food delivered, you are obviously weak. Whether or not you eat it is your choice." With that he turned and left the cell.

Rey hugged her knees to her chest and her mind began to spin at the thoughts of what was to come. What game was Kylo Ren playing at? Was his plan to drive her mad slowly, force her to do things for his own amusement? Those thoughts circled her mind over and over, but she tried to remain calm and go back to what Master Luke had taught her. This was a time where it would be easy to get lost in fear and emotion, she had to remain centered and calm, and meditation would help.

Her legs crossed in front of her and Rey thought back to the island, the peaceful breeze and the sound of the gentle waves crashing against the shore. The gulls called out overhead, and she could smell the salt of the sea in the air and taste it on her lips. It all floated away when she was pulled by a new presence to her cell.

"Get up Resistance scum," it was a short brown haired First Order general or colonel of some kind. He looked at her with disgust as if he'd just smelled bantha droppings.

"Put your hands out." Rey extended her hands outward and looked at him with wide doe eyes.

"You will leave the cell open and permit me to leave." The colonel shook his head and laughed a bit as he continued to cuff her hands.

"Uh, no I won't. He warned me you might try this, he chose me to retrieve you because that kind of Jedi sorcery won't work on me. Now why don't you just make this easier  
on both of us and follow me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Master Ren had requested you be given access to bathing quarters, and from your scent I can see why, although I don't understand why he hasn't just gone ahead and disposed of you to save us all the trouble." The man proceeded to move behind her and jab her with his blaster.

"Ok start moving, try anything and I shoot." Rey walked as he shouted directions at her, rounding several corners in sterile black corridors until they arrived at a door and the colonel entered numbers into the security pad while pressing his blaster roughly against Rey's head. After the door opened, he shoved her inside.

"You have thirty minutes."

"What about these?" Rey said as she held up her hands. He rolled his eyes and then unfastened the cuffs before pushing the door buttons and shutting the door in front of her. As the door swiftly closed Rey ran into it, searching the walls with her fingers for some sort of opening mechanism or panel but she found nothing.

The room had the same sterile black design as the rest of the station. It was large and open, and there were several black towels neatly stacked on shelves on the wall. She also noticed a clean black tunic and leggings close in her size on a hanger on the wall. There was a sink, toilet, shower stall, and a large tub that had a few tall black bottles lined up in a perfect row behind it. With some curiosity, Rey inspected each of the bottles, and found them to be filled with different scented oils and soaps, something of a luxury to her standard of living.

Acquiescent, Rey began to draw the bath after pouring in one of the scented oils and removed her dirty clothing. She dipped a toe in the hot water and then slowly submerged herself into it, letting her sore muscles slightly relax as the steam and light spicy scent of the oil filled the air around her. A hesitant hand reached out to a separate bottle and dispensed a soapy liquid which she used to dissolve and wash away the dirt, sweat, and blood on her skin and in her hair.

Eyes closing, Rey once again found herself back in at the island, this time she was submerged in the ocean water, the gentle waves cascading against her as she waded around in the shining sunlight as it shimmered against the water. In the distance she could make out Master Luke standing on the shore, beckoning her towards him. Rey swam closer, paddling on her back to let the warm sun hit her face, and then flipping over top to reach closer to the shore. As she approached, Master Luke called out to her

"Open your eyes Rey," He said calmly, but then his brown robes changed and he was replaced by Kylo Ren, standing unmasked with black robes cascading in the wind.

"Rey, open your eyes," he called out to her, beckoning her closer to him with an outstretched hand. Rey stopped swimming in her tracks and hesitated, before continuing to swim closer.

"Rey!" He shouted at her, and she found her eyes suddenly open and she was back in the black sterile bathroom in water that had started to grow tepid. Kylo was next to her shouting, his hands on her shoulders shaking her back into reality.

"What are you doing!?" Rey shouted, trying to cover herself with her arms.

"General Kohr had been calling for you for several minutes to no avail, he had been instructed not to enter the room under any circumstances while you were in it." Kylo was unmasked and without cape, in some sort of casual black outfit comprised of a plain long sleeved black shirt and pants. Pensively, he stroked his short beard with one hand and she noticed for a split second his eyes take in her body before averting them to the floor out of some sort of respect. He got up and faced the other direction, removing a towel from the wall and held it out to her. Rey sat up in the tub, still in shock at the situation and his presence, while droplets trickled off of her and plunked into the bath water.

"If you don't get out now I'll remove you myself, is that what you want?" He said growing impatient and shaking the towel towards her.

Still holding her arms tightly against her body, she got up out of the tub and snatched the towel from him before wrapping it around herself. Sneaking beside him, she grabbed the clean clothing from the hook and put it on quickly. Ren seemed to sense when she was finished, and turned to address her again, this time staring at her with less bashfulness and more assuredness.

"I've had some food prepared for us. You can join me if you choose, otherwise you will be taken back to your cell." Rey did not want to go with him, but she remembered Master Luke's guidance so she took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. Kylo clenched his teeth and entered a code in a second door in the bathroom, as it opened, she noticed it led to a private chamber and not the hallway she had entered from. It was a large open room with more sterile black furniture. A partially lowered area was in the center of the room with a black couch and a couple of chairs, while a black kitchenette was on one side of the oval shaped room, and on the other side appeared to be another room which she assumed was a sleeping chamber.

"Wait, is this your personal wash room?" Rey asked in partial disbelief.

"It is. I figured you would find it more suitable than going to the open shower room while a guard stood watch over you. However, after your difficult behavior perhaps we will try that next time."

"No!" Rey responded quickly. Kylo stopped in his tracks, hands clasped behind him, turned his head to look upon her and raised his eyebrows in suggestion. Rey understood what he was getting at and figured she'd play along for the time being as she was simply too exhausted to fight him right now.

"No Master, please do not do that. I promise I will be more cognoscente when I bathe next." Something crept up the side of Kylo Ren's mouth, the hint of a smile perhaps? Whatever it was, he seemed quite pleased with himself.

"See now Rey, that wasn't so difficult was it?" Rey looked down at her feet as Kyle gestured to a black table and chairs near the kitchenette where several plates of food were displayed. It wasn't the humble and simple food Rey was used to either, there was a loaf of freshly baked bread, exotic fruits, and seasoned meats, the kind of things Rey had only ever dreamt about. Timidly, she approached the table and sat down on one of the chairs while Kylo took a seat himself on the opposite site.

Kylo cut some of the meat, then used the force to raise it and send it over to her plate. He repeated the gesture with several of the other items, which Rey enthusiastically dug into with her hands.

"Stop that Rey, you aren't on Jakku anymore, you'll use the utensils provided to you to eat." Master Luke hadn't much minded her eating with her hands, nor did any of the rest of the Resistance. Rey picked up one of the tools that looked like several tiny spears and twisted it around in her fingers before using it to stab a piece of fruit and put it into her mouth. She felt a huge surge of guilt because the food was delicious and she was enjoying herself quite a bit. Not only had she had a luxurious bath, now she was eating the most delicious foods she had ever had, but alas she was a prisoner and here with a murderer. Kylo Ren laughed slightly, he must have been reading her thoughts.

"There it is again, guilt. Guilt for enjoying the pleasures of life, how ridiculous. I take whatever I want, and I enjoy life much better for it" Kylo spat, mechanically cutting another piece of meat and shoveling it into his mouth. Rey clanked her utensils down on the table and crossed her arms while she stared plainly into his eyes.

"As opposed to feeling no guilt and destroying anything and everything in sight, yes I suppose I am the ridiculous one."

"Some day you will see the power of the dark side, and you will wonder why you wasted so much time dallying around with the self-righteous resistance." He returned her gaze with equal fervor, and for a second Rey told herself it was time to stop and she was starting to play with fire, but she continued anyway.

"Yes, self-righteous like your mother and father who loved you and you slaughtered one of them. When will it be your mothers turn?" She barely finished uttering the word when Kylo stood, extended his hand, and sent one of the chairs plummeting into the wall by Rey with a plate full of berry filled pastries followed. The remnants of the furniture scattered the floor and the bits of berry filling slowly slid down the walls pooling into a puddle on the floor.

With long strides he moved over to her, and she braced her hands on either side of the chair. His face hovered mere inches from her, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body, as well as ripples of force waves filled with fury. She was unarmed and exposed, it would have been easy for him to attack, but he successfully restrained himself and pushed his lips together.

"You…know…nothing. We're done here." He spat through clenched teeth, as he picked up his comlink.

"General Kohrs, you can escort the prisoner back to her cell."


	5. Chapter 5

What must have been days had passed in the cold, hard, uncomfortable and dark cell. The only gauge Rey had on time was the scant meals that were harshly thrust under the bars by the guards, enough to keep her alive but weak. It was the least she had seen Kylo Ren in the short time she had been on this sandy planet, and she was sure she had hit a button that should not have been hit. His silence and distance spoke volumes, and it made her fear what may be to come.

Rey's dreams and meditations had become less clear and calming, and more frightening. When she tried to go back to the island, the waves turned into fire and magma, the trees and birds withered away, and her Master's face became hazier.

Tonight's dream followed similar suit, as she started off scaling a mountain, the peaceful breeze blowing against her face as she used her staff to aid in her ascent. But the peace was short lived: the mossy rock beneath her feet turned black, and the gentle breeze picked up speed until she had to crouch to keep her balance. The smell of fresh rain turned to charred, burning heat and she found herself running from an unseen danger to a hollow cavern. Rey heard noises echoing all around her and spun furiously in all directions, defensively keeping her staff in front of her. A hand reached out and clasped her shoulder, and Rey turned to face the familiar cloaked figure and embraced it.

"Master Luke, please help me Master Luke, what's happening," the warmth against her gave her comfort and soothed her, and a gloved hand ran through her hair and stroked it.

"He can't help you now. He has no power here." The mechanical voice responded to her, and the light hit to reflect the mask of Kylo Ren concealed in the hood. She tried to pull away, but his strong embrace would not budge, even as she hit against him with her fists.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, the darkness, it's calling to you, can't you feel it? It has brought you to the sacred place of the Sith."

"No, I would never," he was so close she could smell him again, the spicy and subtly sweet musk she had smelled before, it made her dizzy. The closeness, she could feel his body against hers, how big and powerful he was, how hard and strong against her. The feelings combined inside of her and formed a surge of warmth that started in her chest and traveled straight between her legs. Without realizing it, she had moved closer on instinct and ceased struggling against him.

"You would never?" He looked down at her and asked with his head cocked, the tone was undeniably mocking. Rey looked down with eyebrows furrowed, shaking her head with her hand against her forehead.

"No, no, this is not real I am not here." With a light hiss his mask broke free, and he reached up to pull it off. That face, those big dark brown eyes, they peered into her and she didn't want to look at anything else ever again. Between her legs, the warmth was still there, and swelling stronger now at the sight of his true face. The desire began to ache deep within, and she felt that if her lust was not released, she may explode. As if they were magnets, there was a pulling within her to him, to get closer.

"You aren't resisting, and besides, if it isn't real then what does it matter?" Without thinking her eyes moved down to his lips and rested there, pondering how they would feel on hers, how they would feel moving along her skin, at her neck, and at her most intimate of places. She wondered how skilled he was with his tongue, how well he would be able to pleasure her. Her breathing had become heavy, her heart began to race, and she could bear it no longer.

In a swift move, she reached up and laced her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers and finally having a taste. Just a taste, she told herself, it was only a dream and could do no harm, he had said so himself. What she felt was pure pleasure, and a sense of relief, as she reached as deep as she could with her tongue to savor every last drop. The gloved hands moved along her back, resting at her slender waist, and suddenly pushing her closer to him.

Rey broke the kiss when she felt him hard against her stomach, as if she had been lost in a trance and that had snapped her out of it, he disappeared into thin air, and the walls began to fade around her as she gasped and sat up back into reality in her cell.

And there he was on bent knee, mask staring at her in contemplation.

"Hmm," the cold electronic voice mused at her.

"What are you doing here, are you in my head again?" Rey asked in agitation.

"Perhaps"

"What…what did you see?" Her air of confidence was failing her, and she knew he could see it.

"I saw enough."

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Head."

"Well Rey…it seems that some of that is your doing and not mine. It sounds like you should tell yourself to keep me out of your head." She became angry, this was clearly a joke to him, these feelings of conflict within her, trying in vain to push the feelings away.

"I hate you." Rey growled between clenched teeth, fists balled up as she sat against the wall.

"Good, that's the first step. Your training begins tomorrow." Kylo abruptly stood up and turned to leave the cell.

"Oh and by the way…"She looked up at him, eyes still glaring in anger, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"My _oral_ skills…can only be rivaled by how I handle my saber." Her mouth dropped open, and he chuckled to himself as his robes billowed behind him down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Things will start getting a bit steamier this chapter, proceed with caution…you have been warned

The night was a blur, Kylo's words echoed in her head and sent a chill through her spine, and she barely received a wink of sleep in nervous anticipation for whatever this "training" was to entail. The lack of sleep only added to her compounded weakness from days of scraps, undoubtedly in an attempt to keep her more pliable. Like a startled animal, she almost shook awake when she heard the sliding of her cell door opening, General Kohrs meeting her again.

The same look swept over his face, one of disgust and annoyance at her presence.

"To your feet desert rat, Master Ren has made arrangements for you." They followed the same protocol as before, he cuffed her and then jabbed her with his blaster to navigate the corridors. They arrived at a sterile black door that looked similar to several others in the area and fumbled in some security codes until it opened and he roughly shoved her in and shut the door behind her.

"What is this?" Rey asked aloud in the open room. It appeared quite similar but more modest to Kylo Ren's rooms she had dined in before. Black, sterile, and devoid of any kind of emotion, it was just like the base around it. There was a central sitting area, a small kitchenette adjoining, and a couple of rooms to the side. On further inspection, one of these was a bedroom and the other a refresher. In the center of the room lying over the couch in the sitting area was a black tunic, leggings, and underthings, along with a simple leather belt and boots.

Without any fanfare, the main door opened again, and Kylo Ren entered fully masked.

"I take it you're…satisfied…with your new accommodations?"

"That depends on what other conditions come with them." Rey murmured off to the side as she continued to peek behind doors and inspect her new chambers.

" _Conditions_ , well if you keep me pleased then you will get to remain here and not back in the cell. I'm sure you'll find it a bit more comfortable here." He slowly paced around to the couch and then placed a hand on the back of it, leaning ever so slightly towards her.

"I've provided you with a clean set of clothing for your training today, you should show your appreciation by changing into them."

"Well, when my hands are bound it makes it a bit difficult to do…Master." Rey said the words through clenched teeth, indicating her displeasure with them, and she roughly thrust her wrists towards Kylo to visually remind him she was bound.

"Good, at least you have learned something so far," Kylo lifted his hand up and, with little effort, lightly flicked his fingers as the shackles crumpled and fell to the floor. Rey picked up the clothing and turned to head to the refresher, but found herself stopped mid stance, uncomfortably intruded upon and frozen as she had been before. The warm shards of paralysis slipped through her mind and made their way into her limbs.

"You will change here. You have lost those privileges after your…previous ordeal." Rey stumbled forward a bit as he released her and looked to the ground. With a sigh of resignation, she moved to a corner of the room and faced the wall to shield her body as much as possible and avoid eye contact with…him. Roughly, she shoved down her leggings and pulled off her shirt, which had a pungent smell of sweat and filth from the many days she was left alone in her cell. Rey looked down at her undergarment wrappings and pondered whether or not they should stay or go.

A feeling of a quick breeze passed her and she heard the mechanical voice respond to her internal question:

"Change them." He demanded. Feeling her anger and blood begin to boil within her, she unfastened the metal clips and unwrapped them from herself until she was left totally exposed. Other than the sound of mechanical breathing and the shifting of his weight from one foot to the other, Kylo Ren said nothing. Fumbling through the pile, she pulled out the black wraps and began to re-wrap and fasten herself, before donning the leggings and tunic.

In her completion she turned to face Ren and await whatever his next annoying command would be.

"Good. Now I suppose we are ready for your first lesson, shall we begin?" Rey clasped her wrist with her other hand behind her back and said nothing, although she was sure the slight trembling of her fear could be detected by a trained eye.

He moved closer to her, and she instinctively took a step back, but he began to circle her nonetheless, like a hungry creature stalking is prey.

"Your desires don't have to be a burden to you, if you indulge in them, they can make you stronger."

She felt him behind her, inching closer until she could feel the warm from his body at her back, and that warm spicy smell of his curling under her nose. His fingers trailed along the edges of her body and a part of her deep inside cursed the fabric that lie between them. They continued to ghost around her frame as she stood completely frozen, this time from nothing but her own shock, until they began to contact the delicate skin between her neck and collarbone. When he arrived at this place, she involuntarily shivered and felt a jolt of electricity run through her core and straight to her most intimate of places. A soft moan fell from her lips before she could register it enough to hold it in her mouth.

Ren chuckled from behind her, pleased to have identified an area of weakness, and she heard a hiss as he removed his mask behind her and let it clank to the ground. Where his fingers had traced along her neck, now his soft lips graced, sucking ever so gently, but enough to pull and ignite the nerves beneath. It was becoming agonizing, and as he assaulted the sensitive area to drive her mad, all she could find herself thinking of was how this skillful mouth would feel elsewhere.

At this point, she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs, blood flowing in waves, throbbing in every sense of the word with each stroke of his powerful mouth. The tension inside of her was becoming overwhelming, she felt like a rubber band being pulled over and over again just waiting to snap free. But then, there were his hands. They were now shifting from their quiet resting place at her hips up towards where her breasts hid underneath the cloth. Fingertips brushed over her nipples until they strained through the thick material. She could bear it no longer.

"Please." She gasped desperately

"Please?" His tone was arrogant and mocking but she didn't care, not now, she knew what she needed.

"Please Master," she pleaded with him through short shallow breaths.

"Please give me release, I can't bear it," It was almost begging now, his fingers continuing to flick along her pert nipples with each hitched breath she took.

His fingers stopped their ministrations and she felt the loss as he broke physical contact with her. Eyelids and breathing heavy, and in a daze, she confusedly looked back at him.

"What?" She was baffled, hurt, and also desperate for release.

"Lesson 1, your Master will only offer you a reward when you've earned it." That stupid face of his had an amused smirk to it, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to sock him in the face, or kiss him, as hard as she possibly could. Her fists clenched at her sides, and her eyes narrowed and darted to the fresher, where at least she could take care of things by her own hand.

"You most certainly will not. You're coming with me to the meditation room. There you will remain until I feel you have appropriately absorbed the lesson." Rey didn't have a chance to respond back, because before she knew it, he had reset his mask, was practically pushing her out of the door into the hallway, and looked down suggestively at his lightsaber, clearly indicating a threat if she didn't comply.

The meditation was difficult, as was expected. Kylo had repeatedly reminded her that she needed to focus on following his direction as he gave her specific items to center on. When her mind shifted to the island or her other meditative realms, he would give her a swift hit in the back with a training staff. His meditative guidance didn't take her to places of peace like the water around the island, but instead to those who had made her suffer on Jaaku, the memory of being left alone, and the physical desires that had driven her nearly mad earlier.

By the time they left the room, she felt no relief from the previous encounter, only a growing tension and frustration that was now only amplified from before. Rey could practically hear Ren's smile growing beneath his mechanical helmet as he escorted her back to her quarters. He let her know he was pleased enough with her progress so far that she would not require an attendant the rest of the evening to keep an eye on her. After he left, a droid came and delivered her a much awaited meal, better than the scraps she had been subsiding off of since the dinner where she had pushed him a bit too far.

Once she was appropriately full, she started the shower in the fresher and waited until the steam was gently wafting out of the chamber. Her new black clothing was quickly removed and placed in a nearby laundering chute, and she breathed a loud sigh of relief when she stepped in and felt the hot water roll off of her body. The water sprayed at her back and through her hair, and she smoothed it back with her hands and rubbed them over her face and then over her neck, where they briefly paused.

Her mind flashed back to the way his lips and the gentle bite of his teeth had assaulted the area earlier, and all of the feelings from the day came rushing back and went straight like a lightning bolt to her womanhood. Absentmindedly, she let her hand run down her body to rest at her entrance, slowly circling the small nub at its head and sending small waves of pleasure and a slight relief through her body. Rey let her body slide down the wall until she was in a seated position, and her other hand trailed down until her pointer and index fingers were swiftly inserted to feel the plump spot only she knew and began to gently stroke.

Her moans began to echo in the chamber as her hands worked, and in a fleeting thought she wondered if anyone might hear, but quickly decided even if they did she did not care. It didn't take long in her current mental state for her to start feeling the energy begin to build inside of her, inching her closer and closer to the release she had been craving all day. The breaths she took became shorter and faster, and she felt the muscles inside of her tense and then blissfully release over and over again while waves of complete pleasure and calm bathed her.

Rey smiled and gave herself a few moments to bask in the afterglow before continuing to wash and then readying herself for bed. The bed, she pleasantly found, was softer than what she was used to, and she drifted into the first good night of rest she had had since landing on this horrible planet not long after her head hit the pillow.

Rey's smile continued through her sleep, and when her eyes fluttered open to the morning sunlight, Kylo Ren's mask was staring directly at her. She clutched the sheet up to herself in a defensive reflex as he continued to stand silent but for the sound of his modulated breathing.

"I thought I made myself clear." He said plainly and gruffly through the mask, but she only stared back at him and tilted her head in dubiousness.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but please let me know if this is how I should expect to wake up every day now."

"I felt you last night." Rey's eyes bulged slightly in shock.

"I know what you did."She looked down at the sheet in embarrassment and slowly gulped.

"It is apparent that we need to repeat your lesson today."


	7. Chapter 7

All embarrassment aside, Rey still found she could not look Kylo in his face, regardless of whether or not a mask was covering it. While his tone was always menacing, when he spoke with her this morning he seemed dangerously cross, similar to how he had been the night at dinner where he had made a mess of everything. She dressed for the day in a similar fashion as before, guarded in a corner as he looked on with arms crossed to be sure she did not step out of line. When she was done she turned around and looked to the ground, standing still and waiting for him to give further instruction.

"Before the lesson we will eat. Sit." A service droid entered and brought a tray with some various fruits and a mush that she assumed was some kind of protein laden porridge. As she moved to sit down with trepidation, he removed his mask and took a seat himself, setting a piece of fruit and one of the bowls in front of him and shoving the others towards her direction. Against her will, her hands started to shake slightly as she reached out to grab the items and drag them closer.

Steam came out of the porridge, and she gently scooped a spoonful and began to gently blow on it to accelerate the cooling process. When she looked up, Kylo was staring daggers at her and had his fists clenched.

"Am I permitted to eat… _Master_?" She may be a little scared, but she was bold enough to emphasize his requested title with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes." He was pissed, beyond pissed. It was his quietness that was the most terrifying though, like he was beginning to gather all of his strength together and huff and puff, but there was no way of knowing when he would erupt. Surprisingly, the mush was not bad to taste and had a kind of sweetness to it, and she spooned it down until there was only a scant amount left in the bowl.

Kylo, on the other hand, was taking his time to eat. The fruit in his hands was something she had never seen before, a ruby red color with a rubbery outer skin. Digging in a fingernail, he peeled back what he was able to and removed sections from it. The bright red fruit came close to his lips, and as he bit down on it the faintest trace of juice ran along his slightly full lips.

Rey was mesmerized by it, and hadn't realized that she was gawking at him like a Jawa at a yard sale. She followed the bead of juice as it trickled down and his pink tongue slowly slipped out to catch it. A noise came from her mouth at the sight of it, not a word really just a sound of exasperation. Kylo's mouth formed into a sly grin, which Rey was relieved by, but also just a little scared of.

"I take it you're finished. We meditate first." In a similar fashion to the previous day, he put on his mask and herded her through the hallways until they arrived at the meditation chamber. This time he sat across from her rather than pacing around, and she was intrigued what this meant, but was a bit relieved that he likely wouldn't be striking her with the practice staff this time around.

"Breathe deeply and clear your mind," he spoke in a low hushed tone through the mechanical filter. As her mind became blank she was aware of a sharp prickling sensation, the same he had used on Starkiller, and she pushed it away.

"Do not resist me, or this will be more painful than it needs to be." With a long sigh she held back and allowed the sensation to grow and continue, it was a bit uncomfortable at first, but she found once she opened herself up to it, there was no discomfort. Her surroundings changed quickly and she found herself back in her room, the shower running.

"What is this?" She turned and he was leaning against the sink behind her, strumming his fingers along the countertop.

"I told you, you did not adequately learn the lesson. So before we proceed we need to go back to your failure and make sure it is not repeated and my message is clear." Rey's eyes went wide as she tried to interpret what that would mean.

"Undress." It was a simple statement, spoken as a command.

"No." Rey replied without thinking, what was he playing at?

"You can do it on your own or I will coerce you to." There was more embarrassment now but also something else, something a bit thrilling, something that reveled in following his orders.

Rey began to undo her belt, if he was going to insist on this, then she would try to make it as difficult for him as possible, he wasn't the only one who could play games. After the belt fell to the ground with a clink, she moved for her leggings. She put her thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down at a painfully slow rate, maintaining eye contact with the dark black mask the whole time. He tried to conceal it, but his strumming stopped and she made out a slight hitch in his breathing. Rey didn't bother to hide her grin.

"Keep going." He demanded with a renewed resolve.

She grabbed the bottom hem of the tunic and pulled it over her head, throwing it carelessly onto the ground. Last was the undergarments, which she made the most spectacular show of, unhooking and slowly unwrapping with her hands until each of her breasts were free one by one, and her stomach and mound were in plain sight. They stared at one another for several seconds in that state until Kylo righted himself and crossed his arms.

"Now, proceed with your shower." He continued to stand as she entered in the stall and continued the display, positioning herself so the most flattering silhouette would be visible through the door. Rey was quite pleased with herself, starting to feel her arousal growing to an uncomfortable level again. The next onslaught, however, put her squarely back into the place he wanted her.

Her mind began to flash from the previous day's events, the same ones which had sent her into ecstasy the evening before, his lips on her neck, his fingers trailing down her body. This time, however, she found she was no longer able to move her hands or anything else for that matter, only feeling the slow pressure of the hot water on her skin. He was doing this. The images became more heated now, and even elaborated further on their interaction to things that had never taken place.

In the thoughts he projected, their passionate kiss and embrace deepened, and she hopped up to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the small dining table. He set her down on it and ripped the leggings from her, running his fingertips from her hips along the outside of her thighs. Rey's breath hitched as he knelt down and ran his lips and the roughness of his beard against the inside of her thighs, every once in awhile gently nipping the sensitive flesh there.

She grabbed his silky dark hair in her hands as he inched closer and closer to the place she wanted him most, and she was dripping uncontrollably from her want. These were the images she was wrought with as she found herself back in the prison he had put her in, the steam surrounding her and the pressure from the hot water on her skin only making her body more sensitive to its wants, limbs frozen in place and unable to provide the release she craved so dearly. Rey screamed and groaned in frustration at the torment, and if she had control over her hands she would have punched through the glass door. The energy and frustration pooled until she gathered it to push against him and send them shooting back to reality in the meditation room. Before she could fully come back to where she was and what had happened, Kylo had clasped her hands behind her back and placed a set of cuffs back around her wrists.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"I thought we were past this. You are a monster!"

"You have no idea what I am, but you'll find out in time. As I told you before, you belong to me, the Force has made it so. But you choose to fight so hard against it, against your natural instinct, so it seems that the only way to get you to understand is to teach you. "

"How am I to do anything like this?"

"You will be placed back in the cell for the remainder of the day, I will provide you with your dinner later. If I'm satisfied with your progress and your behavior, you may go back to the room I have so graciously provided for you tomorrow. The cuffs will also remain until tomorrow to ensure that your lesson has adequately sunk in this time and you won't be tempted to disobey me. Is that understood?"

"Yes…master…it is understood." If Rey had been miserable after training yesterday than this was a new level, now not only was she hornier than she could possibly bear, but now she was also immobilized, and dare say it even a little defeated.

A/N: I hope the Inceptionesque vision within a meditation wasn't too confusing…more smutty fun to come


	8. Chapter 8

Rey had tossed and turned all night, unable to find the comforts of sleep with hands bound in the hard, cold cell. Each position she found became painfully uncomfortable until she was forced to move, only to repeat the process multiple times throughout the night. After hours passed and that bloody mask peered up above her, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned what the next tortures might hold.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No." Rey's voice cracked in response, giving away her lack of sleep.

"Do you wish to return to your room?" Ren leaned against the side of the cell opening, in a casual rare display.

"Yes…Master."

"Well, we will see how you do today and perhaps you can return tonight. Now, let's get you some hot caf before we begin today's training." She followed him reluctantly through the corridors, until they reached the familiar entrance to his quarters. As it swished open, she noticed the table had already been set for the two of them with an assortment of breakfast items and a carafe of the hot caf. Rey herself had only dabbled with hot caf, but with how fatigued she was from a restless night without sleep, the memory of the hot stimulant became tremendously appetizing.

Before she entered the room, she looked to Kylo for some sort of approval for her to enter and eat, which he granted by a simple wave of his arm. With some caution she reached the table and poured herself a cup of the sweet roasted beverage, in addition to grabbing a few pieces of fruit and bread and depositing them onto a plate.

Kylo took his mask off and set it on a nearby chair before following suit and seating himself. Rey only sat silently and it took him a bit to realize she was waiting for something. Mouth mid bite he paused and stared at her.

"May I eat Master?" Kylo flashed half of a smile as he finished chewing his food and swallowing.

"It seems you are starting to learn, go ahead." Rey continued to eat, feeling much better and awake after the warm caf made its way through her veins.

"Combat training today, no saber but you'll be able to use a staff." Rey was relieved. At least with combat training she knew what to expect, the meditation had been some sick kind of mind fuck game that seemed to always end in her misery. As they finished, Kylo put his mask back atop his head and led her through the corridors to the training room as they had the previous two days.

The training room was dark and dimly lit, and as Kylo approached the wall to grab a couple of training staffs, Rey noticed some soft mats had been set on the floor since their last meditation session. Kylo tossed a staff her direction, and she instinctively raised a hand to grab it without thinking twice, followed by swinging it around to set herself in a ready position.

"Good, it seems we'll be able to increase difficulty." She felt the energy begin to gather towards Ren, and presumed he was preparing for an attack. Her instincts served her well as he lunged towards her and swung close to her midsection, which she quickly deflected without much effort. Rey responded by swinging the staff over her head and striking offensively down towards his head, which he avoided by leaning to the side. Their efforts continued until Kylo paused to remove his helmet and wipe the fresh droplets of sweat running down his face.

"You are new to a saber, but you are familiar with the staff. The two do not have to be different, the same principles, the same function, only one is made of light and the other strong wood." He reached for a satchel of water which was off to the side and took a generous swig of it before offering it to her.

"There were several old Jedi and Sith who actually crafted their sabers to resemble more of a staff, with two blades." Rey finished taking a sip of her own and cocked an eyebrow towards him in interest. He grinned and reached down to pick up his staff, taking pleasure in her obvious curiosity.

"Perhaps when you are ready to forge your own you can fashion it in the same manner."

"Forge my own?" Rey asked, setting a hand on her hip.

"Did Skywalker fail to mention that your training would not be completed until you build your own saber? Of course he did." Kylo rolled his eyes and Rey lowered her head and looked away, it seemed over time she was finding that Master Luke had hid much from her, which may have explained why he was so hesitant to allow her to go on this mission.

"Now, let's continue." They took a few additional breaks in between sparring sessions, Rey finding some confidence at her existing skills and ability to match up with Kylo Ren. They had each succeeded with a side blow or two throughout the course of the exercise, but overall appeared to be quite equivalent in their skills with the staffs. A laugh or two had even been emitted by both individuals at one point or another through the day.

"Stop. Your stance, it's slowing you down." Rey paused in place and looked down at her feet and behind herself.

"How is it slowing me down?"

"Let me show you." Kylo approached her and stood behind, setting his hands on her waist and causing Rey to freeze with familiar stirrings from before at his touch in one of her tender areas. She was gently twisted to face more centered, but before she could register the change another hand trailed down the outside of her left thigh and turned out her leg.

"This will allow you to pivot faster, you don't need to shuffle your feet about, you simply shift slightly, see?" Rey's breathing had increased and she looked down at her feet in shame until she felt a long rough finger below her chin lifting her head up. Dark eyes met hers, stormy and tumultuous, reflecting black a tempest of emotions and feelings and simply the Force.

For a moment she thought he was about to kiss her and she half closed her eyes waiting for the blow to land, but it never came.

"That should be enough for today." Perplexed yet again, Rey placed her training staff back against the wall following Kylo's action, and with nary a word exchanged followed him back to the room that had been hers before her…transgression…the day before.

"You've done so well today, it deserves a reward." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, but the storminess in her eyes made her question what was to come.

"I thought my reward was to not have to go back to the cell, please tell me I won't have to go back there." Rey nearly pleaded with him, shuddering to think of another night on the hard floor freezing and sleepless. He opened the door and led her inside, putting her mind at ease.

"No, not at all, consider this an added bonus." She noticed his hands had found their way to her hips, and his long coarse finger had begun to run their way along her sides. Meanwhile he had moved close enough that his warm breath reached her ear and sent a shiver through her that landed decidedly at her core.

"I believe," he paused to grace his lips along her neck, "it's something you've desired for some time now." Again, his mouth ravaged her neck, this time adding some well placed nips to make the wanting within her grow stronger, and without his mouth leaving her, he hoisted her with large strong hands by the back of her thighs so she rested on his hips, and carried her to the bedchamber.

With a slight bounce, she was deposited onto the mattress, and he roughly grabbed her legs to pull her to the edge so her legs dangled off. His breathing was becoming more labored with hers, and at this point he showed no signs of slowing his pace. In a swift stroke he removed her leggings from under her tunic, and then shimmied off the undergarment wrappings covering her womanhood. Rey shuddered in anticipation as she felt the cold breeze of the room hit her most intimate of areas, putting together what was about to happen.

As the dots connected in her brain she felt his lips and the whiskers of his beard tickle the inside of her thighs, now slowly, tortuously, inching towards where she desperately needed them to go.

"So my young apprentice, is this what you desire?" Before she had a chance to answer, he lapped his tongue against her clit and made her buck against him.

"Yes" she barely breathed out, heart pounding in her chest. This time he let his velvety tongue gently stroke her, before taking two of his fingers and inserting them to mimic his movements. Rey let out a long moan from deep within her chest, his fingers finding the secret buried spot that felt like it may be the button for her soul, while the warm movements of his velvety tongue smoothed out the sensation. Something began to grow deep within, slowly but steadily, and her hands found their way to Kylo's dark silky hair, encouraging him further. He persistently continued, slowly increasing his speed, as the burning within her began to increase with it.

 _Is it as good as you were hoping?_ She heard him in her head as he didn't for a moment cease with his ministrations.

"Yes!" She screamed out as she gently tugged at his hair.

 _Was it worth waiting for?_ It felt like a powerful explosion was about to take place, she felt the force buzz like insects all around her, their energy pooling, the feeling she got around Ren magnified several times over, it was nearly unbearable.

"Yes!" She was so close to perfection, she just needed a little more, and Kylo seemed to hear her thoughts as he alternated the strumming pattern of his fingers.

"Ahhhh!" She cried out with pure ecstasy as her body convulsed with the most blissfully satisfying orgasm she had ever experienced, the force was wrapped around her as she had never felt it before, rolling with wave after wave as her legs twitched of their own accord.

"Passion can be a powerful tool. It can fuel you, make you stronger, better, and finally giving into it can be one of the greatest pleasures in life. The Jedi would have you deprive yourself of it, lock it away, and at the slightest hint of it, berate you for weakness and fill you with guilt." Rey scrunched her eyes and looked away, turning the words around in her head and letting them sink in with the afterglow she still basked in.

"That is your first lesson, I think after today the message is finally more real for you." Rey propped herself up on her elbows, although she was the most pleasant kind of exhausted she could remember. Kylo got up and began to walk out of the room as he fetched his garments strewn across the floor.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to my quarters, you've succeeded in wearing me out today apprentice, not an easy feat." He chuckled to himself as he faced away from her and put the rest of his attire back on and perfectly in place.

"You're not to stay with me?" Rey was disgusted with how desperate the words sounded after they left her mouth, weak and needy.

"Another day perhaps," the mechanical voice said back to her, and then he was gone with nothing but the faint smell of spiciness and sweat left in the air.


End file.
